


date night

by katsoodon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Wow, ok now delete me, sorta sucky, the end sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsoodon/pseuds/katsoodon
Summary: Being set up on a date wasn’t fun. You’d rather stay home, enjoying your own company.However, Makoto had convinced you to go out and be set up on a date. You dreaded the thought of who it was, and how it would play out. Maybe it wasn't as bad as you think it would be.
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Kudos: 73





	date night

It was late. He was late, in particular, leaving you waiting patiently (though, in that aspect, you were lying) in the extravagant diner, dressed in a sparkling champagne coloured dress, leaning against the comfy cushioned seats. You double-checked your phone, making sure that the restaurant was definitely where he wanted to meet.

Being set up on a date was not fun. Being forced to go out, socialise and connect with someone was the most terrifying thing you could think of, and instead than doing such a preposterous thing, you’d rather stay at your home, cosied in blankets, huddled in your bed, reading murder mystery novels, playing stupid video games or watching anime. It was more comforting that being forced to dress up and converse with someone you’d barely met.

Was it even worth coming to the restaurant? It was fancy - the walls were a plain white, however dashes- no, large streaks of seemingly real gold aligned neatly in some sort of pattern. The windows were stunning — they were long, sleek and magnificent, clear as the sky but glistening with a beautiful hue. The restaurants lights were even fancier - baubles covered in glittering gold, lights shining brighter than the sun, the whole area was breathtakingly beautiful... and expensive. The menu was pricey, and you were beginning to doubt whether you’d be able to pay for food (or even pay for a glass of water).

" Apologies for my lateness, " A sharp voice caught your attention, " Though, I don’t see why I should apologise. You should be honoured that I’m giving you a chance. I almost hate Makoto for forcing me to do this, but no matter. "

You glanced at the man speaking to you, and you drank in his appearance. His palish skin, dirty blonde, parted hair, the neat white glasses and the captivating blue eyes.

" Fuck. " You (accidentally) cursed aloud, realising who this was and Makoto’s true intentions.

" What. " Demanded the man, glaring at you, only now properly looking at you and realising who you were. His hardened expression softened into a less threatening one, one that showed a reasonable amount of surprise. " Oh, ( l/n )-chan. "

" Ah... haha... " You laughed awkwardly, " Togami-kun. I’ll be taking my leave. " You stood up, neatening the edges of your dress and beginning to walk away from the stern man, almost rushing towards the door, before you were stopped by a hand on your shoulder.

" It would be appropriate to go through this... date of sorts, am I right? I’ve wasted my time coming here, so I am not letting you leave. " He let go of your shoulder, your body frozen from fear and dread. Were you seriously going through with this?

" Fine, " You muttered bitterly, sitting down at the table, grabbing a menu, " Only because I’m being forced to. " Your (e/c) eyes scanned the menu, and you wondered what you were going to eat. Everything was so expensive, you thought, you were still unsure of what to eat because of the lack of money you had (everything was above $50, and you doubted you'd be able to pay for a full-course dinner).

" I'll just take some water, for now, " You mumbled under your breath, placing the menu neatly among the cruet-set that was in the middle of the table.

" Are you sure? " Byakuya asked, placing his menu down among yours, " I'll pay for the food, since you probably wouldn't be able to. "

" Really? " Your eyes lit up gently, staring at him with disbelief, " Are you sure? Everything is so expensive. "

" Nothing I couldn't handle, as I'm sure I'd be able to pay, unlike you, a _commoner_ , " His stare was intense, and you averted your eyes to avoid it. You said nothing in response, feeling slightly attacked by his statement. Taking the menu from the middle of the table once more, your eyes glided across the glossy surface of said object, pondering whether to get your favourite food (but a rather fancy version of it) or if you should try something new.

" Go ahead, " Byakuya interrupted your thoughts, " Go all out. "

Although he had said and meant the words, you still felt as though he'd pressurise and judge you for your 'common' food choices. A bead of sweat seemed to run down your forehead, as your eyes scanned the menu for what felt like the hundredth time.

" Um, " You hesitated, placing the menu on the table and pointing to a specific space, " I'll just have this, then. "

Surely eating your favourite food would calm you? It was better than feeling uncomfortable or eating something that you hated.

" And anything else? " Prompted Byakuya, looking at the item you had chosen, appearing to judge you silently (or at least, this was what you thought he was doing). This was why you hated going out - going out was your least favourite thing, being judged for who you were and what you did was… horrible.

" Are you sure? " You asked once more, feeling stupid for asking again, " I… am not sure if I should take anything more… " Gosh, why did you sound so formal? Was this just a side effect of the anxiety you had within you? Did you feel threatened by the assumptions that may arise from your choices? Your head was going to explode from the suffocating uncertainty.

" I'm… sure, " He replied, touching the brim of his glasses and propping them up with his nimble fingers. You nodded, not wanting to speak as you were sure your voice would sound horrendous.

You simply pointed to another item on the menu, acknowledging it as something you had wanted to try for a while. He nodded, as if he knew you'd probably die from attempting to speak.

After the waiter had come to take your orders, silence greeted the two of you, welcoming you into its awkward atmosphere. You avoided looking at Byakuya, at least as much as possible, not helping in breaking the undeniably unsettling silence.

Byakuya finally broke the quiet air, directing his words at you (of course, there was nobody else for him to talk to), " So, aren't we supposed to communicate during such a date? "

You nodded, though Byakuya was trying to initiate the start of a conversation, you simply nodded, still refusing to speak. Byakuya's expression seem to stiffen, and you thought you had either irritated or offended him in some way by refraining from speaking.

" Look, " He started, making your body shake with fear, a small amount at least, " I'd like to communicate, so I suggest you'd speak back to me. "

" O-Okay, " You stuttered, feeling the pit of doubt, fear and uncertainty swell within you, " I… Um, would you like to speak about yourself then? We may as well get to know each other. " You thanked whatever gods were out there for allowing your voice to not sound so disgusting or squeaky.

" Well, " He started, and you could tell he was going to ramble on about how great he was by the prideful look he had, " I fought for my place as the heir to the Togami corporation. You should be honoured to be on such a night with someone like me. "

At this point, you blanked out, not wanting to listen to him rant about how great he was, and how much of a commoner you were, etc. You stared at the ground once, observing the perfectly polished floorboards and the little cracks that appeared every so often in the patterns of the ground.

" Anyway, " He finished, looking straight at you, almost making you flinch, " How about you? Tell me about yourself. "

" Nothing interesting, " You started, smiling, masking your disappointment, " I'm just a plain person really. All I do is cook for a hobby, play video games and read manga. Boring, I know. " Your smile faltered for a moment.

" I see, " Byakuya said, touching his glasses as if he was thinking deeply about what you had said, " Is this what commoners do? I have watched a few movies and read a few mangas before, though nothing caught my interest. "

You were about to comment on what he said, but the waiter had interrupted you with bringing a fancy looking, large dish of your favourite food and the food you desperately wanted to try. Your hand moved towards the cutlery, trying to resist wanting to use your hands to dig into the meal (you may have looked stupid for doing so, or you might have made a mess). As you nibbled on one of the elements to the meal, you felt taken aback by the incredible amount of flavours that exploded onto your tongue. This was a high quality restaurant, a 5 star, so you shouldn't be surprised, but here you were, feeling shocked at how great the food tasted.

Byakuya seemed to notice your astonished look, and you swore you saw his lips curl into a small smile. He noticed you staring, and he looked away, a very faint tint on his cheeks.

" Interesting, " You didn't mean to say aloud, but there was no harm in doing so.

" What's so interesting, ( l/n )-chan? " He questioned, grabbing a napkin and wiping the side of his mouth.

" Nothing, really, " You replied, going back to inhaling the meal in front of you.

As the night went on, with small conversations appearing to accompany the two of you, you seemed to feel more relaxed, knowing that Byakuya may have felt a similar amount of nervousness to what you had felt. Even if he didn't, you were sure that he was at least a little uncomfortable with being forced to speak with a 'commoner'.

Even if you felt anxious and fearful of this date at the start, it had surprisingly ended on a good note, with Byakuya driving you back to your home (in his expensive looking limousine) and with the two of you exchanging numbers for future conversation.

" I enjoyed tonight, I guess, " You smiled, " I guess there was no point in being nervous, even if you are the 'almighty Togami heir'. "

" I've earned my place earnestly, " He retorted, still looking haughty, " Though I could spare a few moments with… someone like you. "

" Someone like me? " You queried, knowing that he didn't really mean to offend, " You provide interesting assumptions and views on us 'commoners'. "

" Just shut up already and go into your home, " He remarked, gently shoving you towards your house. You smiled once more, moving your hand to produce a slight wave, before walking off.

" So long, rich boy. "


End file.
